


The Blessing

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Frosted Forest [2]
Category: Epic (2013), Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the fic that explains how Jack got his powers in the Leafman AU.  Thus this takes place before all the other fics so far.   Enjoy!</p>
<p>(Takes place before The Report)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the fic that explains how Jack got his powers in the Leafman AU. Thus this takes place before all the other fics so far. Enjoy!
> 
> (Takes place before The Report)

It was a warm night. The moon was bright and full, and shone brightly down on the pond below where several units of leafman were standing on guard.

 

Over in a bush near the pond’s edge, Nod gave a yawn as he slouched. “I am so bored.”

 

“Me too,” Jack replied as he adjust his helmet. “We’ve been here for wait? Three hours?”

 

“Yeah,” Nod said as he pointed to the moon. “How long does it take for that thing to pick a person?”

 

Jack sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “If you ask me this whole thing Moon Blessing thing is crazy.” Jack cleared his throat and suddenly grabbed some broken twigs to pretend they were extra arms. He waved them around as he tried to imitate Nim. “Tonight’s the night a person will be chosen to receive the Moon’s Blessing. It only happens once every thousand years so we need to be ready!”

 

Nod laughed as Jack waved a twig at him. “Alright, alright, knock off with the comedy act.” Nod grimly looked over the pond as Jack tossed the twigs aside. “Do you think there is a chance a Boggan is going to be chosen?”

 

Jack frowned as he looked up at the bright moon. “Hope not. A Boggan with powers? Wouldn’t that be fun?”

 

Nod nodded. When Ronin had heard the news, Nod didn’t have to be a mind reader to know the Boggans were the first thing that sprang into his mind. According to Nim a couple of Boogans had been chosen in the past, so it wasn’t that hard to believe.

 

With all the trouble Mandrake had been giving them, him gaining a Boggan with a power made them all cringe. Worse yet, what if it was Mandrake himself that was chosen? Nod shivered at the thought. Ronin be cursing for a good number of days if that happened.

 

He looked over across the pond where Ronin should be guarding Queen Tara. Ronin had tried to persuade her to wait at Moonhaven, but she had insisted on being here. There were times Nod didn’t know who was more stubborn, Ronin or the Queen.

 

He then gazed out to where Aster and Finn were suppose to be and took out his telescope. “Still no signal from either of them. I bet those people the Queen chose to receive the blessing are getting impatent, eh?”

 

Nod looked back, expecting Jack to return with the same grin but he didn’t. Jack was staring at the moon with no expression on his face. The blank expression creeped Nod out, it was like Jack’s mind had been turned off. “Bro, you okay?”

 

Suddenly, a bright beam of moonlight shot straight out of the moon and landed in the lake not far from Nod and Jack’s position.

 

“Hey, something’s happening,” Nod looked to Jack who was still gazing at the moon. Then Jack rose, removed his helmet while keeping the blank look on his face as he walked forward to the pond.

 

“Jack, what are you doing?” Nod hissed as he grabbed his arm. “Commander Aster will have a fit if you move from position.”

 

Jack didn’t listen and instead shook off Nod’s hold and continued to head towards the pond. Nod stared dumbly until his brain put the pieces together. The Moon was choosing Jack!

 

Jack’s mind was very muddled but he felt calm and at peace. He heard Nod called his name, but it sounded distant. The Moon was beckoning him. A soft warm voice called him in his mind. Jack felt like he was being welcomed by an old grandfather.

 

He didn’t bother wondering why he could suddenly walk on the water’s surface without sinking, he only continued to march forward. Then the Moon told him to stop and he did. His body felt light as invisible hands lifted him into the air and bathed him into the moonlight.

 

A tingle washed over his body, and he could feel every fibre of his being soaking in the moonlight, but it didn’t hurt. Jack almost thought he was going to fall asleep until the invisible hands lowered him back onto the water.

 

Jack felt daze as the invisible hands gently guided him back to the edge of the pond. He didn’t stop and fully wake up until Nod grabbed him by his arms and shook him.

 

“Jack! Jack! Wake up!”

 

Jack blinked. Wait, what did he just do? His eyes widened as it dawned on him what had happened. “D-did I just get lifted into the air?” It was then Jack noticed his now white silver bangs of hair dangling over his eyes. “What happened to my hair?!”

 

Nod opened his mouth to respond but was cut off as a screech was heard. A Boggan charged at them with a sword in hand. 

 

“Look out!” Nod acted quickly as he shoved Jack out of the way and blocked the Boggan’s attack with his sword. However, the Boggan kicked at Nod’s stomach and knocked him over.

 

Nod tried to get back up, but the Boggan was faster as he pinned Nod looked ready to stab him with his sword.

 

“Nod!” Jack cried as he raced towards. He had to stop this! He had to do something! In his panic, Jack charged and he didn’t notice his hands sparkling. Jack jumped and punched the Boggan off of Nod seconds before the Bogga was going to slice Nod’s head off.

 

Nod scrambled to his feet and both boys got their swords ready as they waited for the Boggan to strike back. 

 

But he didn’t.

 

The Boggan shook his head and suddenly screamed in fear. From the spot where Jack had punched him, ice began to form over the Boggan. The creature tried to scrape it off, but it didn’t work and it quickly spread to his legs. The Boggan shook his angry sword at Jack as the ice grew and covered over his head and the rest of his body becoming an ice statue.

 

Nod and Jack lowered their swords in shock. “Nod, did I just freeze a Boggan?”

 

“Yeah, Bro,” Nod replied as he dared to poke at the statue with his sword. “I think you did.”

 

Jack suddenly felt tired and lost all strength he had in his legs. He collapsed, but Nod managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

 

“Don’t worry, Bro,” Nod said gently as he held him. “I got ya.”

 

Jack could only give a half smile, as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

 

Nod debated on what he should do as he lifted the sleeping Jack up into his arms, when he heard several feet approach him. Aster, and Finn raced out of the bushes.

 

“Nod, Jack!” Finn cried. “We saw the moonlight and-” He trailed off as the men stared at the sleeping Jack in Nod’s arms.

 

Aster seemed to put the pieces together quickly as he stared wide eyed at at the boys. “Nod, don’t tell me-”

 

“That the Moon chose Jack to receive the blessing?” Nod replied as he carried Jack to them. “Okay, I won’t tell you, but then I have no explanation for the frozen Boggan.”

 

Aster moaned and rubbed his eyes, while Nod wondered how Ronin was going to take the news that one of the biggest pranksters in Moonhaven has now gotten ice powers.


End file.
